dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
God Ki
is a unique type of ki used by divine beings such as the Hakaishin and their Angels. Throughout the course of the series, other beings have learned to use divine ki, such as Son Gokū and Vegeta with their Saiyan God transformations. Overview God ki is an exceptionally pure quality of ki used only by divine beings.Dragon Ball Super episode 97 Because of this, it is impossible to sense by beings in possession of ordinary ki,Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Super episode 10 though there are exceptions to this, such as the mysterious assassin Hit, who could sense the divine power of Son Gokū despite having seemingly no divine power of his own.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Mortals, who are unable to sense god ki, can still feel overwhelming pressure when in the presence of one who is exuding excessive amounts of god ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 Mortals can, however, learn to develop and use their own god ki, and thus become capable of sensing it.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 God ki takes on a variety of shades and appearances. The Hakaishin all wield a dense purple version; Saiyans who achieve the power of the gods have red or blue ki, though, in the manga, this is suggested to be a diluted version of god ki, while pink is the color taken by a Saiyan of true divine origin;Dragon Ball Super chapter 20 but all god ki, regardless of origin, seems to have one unifying trait. Auras made of god ki seem to have a tranquil, flame-like appearance, which is starkly different to the erratic and almost violent auras of typical mortals. For those who use god ki, it is easily recognizable, shown when Zamasu, a Kaiōshin-in-training, was able to recognize it on the GodTube simply by seeing it.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 Acquisition With the exception of Angels, it would seem that god ki is an acquired power rather than a power a being is born with an affinity for. For instance, Whis once suggested that Son Gokū take up Beerus' role as Hakaishin (after the latter had died), suggesting that the role of god, and thus its power, was something Beerus acquired and was not born with; this is leant credence with the introduction of Dispo, a member of Beerus' species from the 11th Universe, who is an ordinary mortal and not a god.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 While there seems to be no single, clear cut method for obtaining the power of god ki, several cursory methods have been revealed: * Son Gokū acquired god ki after undergoing the Super Saiyan God ritual. * Vegeta acquired god ki after intensive specialized training with the Angel Whis.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 Unqiue Cases * Dende is capable of sensing god ki for unknown reasons.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 This ability may stem from his role as the God of Earth. * Freeza, after being brought back for the Tournament of Power, could, mysteriously, describe god ki despite lacking divine power of his own and despite his previous inability to sense ki whatsoever. * Hit is capable of sensing god ki for unknown reasons. * Kaiōshin have some connection to god ki. Gokū Black's description of his god ki in the manga suggests that Kaiōshin wield it, however, other Kaiōshin, such as Shin from the 7th Universe, could be sensed by mortals without god ki, suggesting the usage of ordinary ki. * The futuristic Trunks gained the ability to sense god ki for unknown reasons after awakening the power of Super Saiyan Rage.Dragon Ball Super episode 66 In Other Media Video Games In the ''XenoVerse'' franchise, the player's character is capable of training under divine beings, such as Beerus and Whis. In the first game, the player character is confirmed to have some manner of god ki despite the inability to transform into a god (e.g., Super Saiyan God).Dragon Ball XenoVerse In the Dragon Ball Heroes franchise, player avatars can become "God Class Avatars" by using the God-class upgrade. This upgrade permits Saiyan avatars to use Super Saiyan God, Nameccian avatars to use a red-eyed form, Frost Demon avatars to use Golden Freeza, and Android avatars to use a red form similar to Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia * Similarly to how god ki cannot be sensed in the series, in Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Freeza mentions that his Scouters are unable to read godly ki. ** Despite this, when entering the game's scouter mode, the parameters of Beerus, Whis, and Son Gokū and Vegeta when the latter are in their godly states, can still be seen. * In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Golden Freeza transformation is treated as a God-class upgrade: a transformation which uses god ki. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, when Freeza is revived for the Tournament of Power, he revealed the ability to sense god ki, hinting that his golden form might be some manner of god transformation. References Category:T-Canon Articles Category:Terminology